La hija de Afrodita
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Arela, es algo diferente a los demás hijos de Afrodita, su concepto de belleza está un poco "torcido", y ella ve la belleza en Tyson, el torpe y enorme cíclope bebé que llega inesperadamente.
1. La hija de Afrodita

**La hija de Afrodita**

"_Everybody laughed except Annabeth and a few of my other friends._

_Tyson didn't seem to notice. He was too mystified, trying to swat the glowing trident that was now fading over his head. He was too innocent to understand how much they were making fun of him, how cruel people were._

_But I got it._

_I had a new cabin mate. I had a monster for a half-brother."_

_Tomado de "Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters"._

[…]

-Vamos Arela, no puedes quedarte aquí todas las cenas – dijo Silena Beauregard.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, te he traído comida por dos semanas seguidas, ya es hora de que madures y salgas comer con los demás como cualquier campista normal.

_Normal es la última palabra que usaría para describirnos,_ pensó sarcásticamente Arela. Ella suspiró pero se puso de pie y siguió a su jefa de cabina, que era la única que le agradaba de su "nuevo hogar".

El camino hacia la fogata estuvo lleno de la alegre cháchara de Silena que nunca se rendía en hacerla sentir como en casa, Arela había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo a sentirse como en casa entre ese montón de niños y niñas que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban mirándose en un espejo e intercambiando consejos de moda.

Arela se estremeció ante ese pensamiento ¿moda? ¿Qué acaso la ropa no servía solo para estar cómoda y abrigada? Incluso Silena a veces la exasperaba con su obsesión por la belleza cuando iba a ayudarla a inspeccionar las cabañas.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera hija de Afrodita? ¡Ella de todas las personas! De la que todas las chicas populares se burlaban por su… ¡todo! Y ahora resultaba que vivía con ese tipo de personas, peor aún ¡Eran sus hermanas!

-Sé lo que estás pensando Arela – le dijo Silena antes de llegar a la mesa de la cabaña diez- y no es tan horrible como parece, solo tienes que darles una oportunidad.

En realidad ya se las había dado pero ellos habían estado más interesados en mirarse en el espejo por horas y horas. Tal vez Silena tuviera razón y debiera de intentarlo una vez más pero ella ya tenía amigos en la cabaña de Hermes, la once, donde pasó seis meses antes de que su madre la reclamara. Ahí estaban los Stoll, Jeremy y Annie, sus verdaderos amigos, claro, ahora no los veía tanto por estar en cabinas distintas –lo que implicaba que no se cruzaban mucho durante el día y no se podían sentar juntos por la noche- pero se las arreglaban de vez en cuando.

Arela miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba un poco raro, los campistas parecían alterados y ansiosos. Seguramente Percy Jackson había llegado.

-Silena ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó en voz baja.

-Jackson llegó con un cíclope.

-Wow, eso es inusual incluso para él.

Silena rio y se sentaron en la mesa. Todo iba normal, habían hecho su ofrenda a los dioses –Arela tiró una rebanada de pizza al fuego- y Drew había derramado "accidentalmente" jugo de arándano sobre el pantalón de Arela. El cíclope que mencionaba por todas partes en susurros todavía no había aparecido, si prestabas atención se podían ver a varios campistas con cuchillos, pequeñas dagas e incluso un arco con su respectivo carcaj de flechas escondidos debajo de la mesa, listos para atacar si era necesario.

Si era honesta consigo misma Arela no se podía concentrar en la comida que tenía delante de ella, estaba igual de inquieta que sus demás compañeros aunque parecía que ellos trataban de tener energía en caso de que se desatara una pelea contra el monstruo por la manera en que comían.

Entonces lo vio, Jackson entraba al Pabellón y se disponía a sentarse, pero Tántalos se lo impidió. Detrás de él venía el cíclope y Arela se preguntó cómo era posible que todo el mundo llamara monstruo a una creatura tan adorable e inocente, tal vez muchos pensaran que estaba loca pero ella podía ver cómo el cíclope miraba cada cosa en el Pabellón con asombro, su único ojo se iluminaba al ver a más campistas. Y estaba segura de que no era por la perspectiva de poder zampárselos a todos de un bocado.

No obstante, los demás no parecían ver esto porque los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos en silencio y la tensión aumentó considerablemente, tiñendo la flama que ardía en el centro de color violeta intenso.

El cíclope tendría que ser pequeño, medía los dos metros pero tomando en cuenta el tamaño de los adultos, el que acompañaba a Jackson debía de tener menos de diez años. Su ojo era de color café, uno cálido que a Arela le recordaba el pelaje de su perro, Henry, que la esperaba en casa siempre que volvía del campamento. En pocas palabras, el cíclope le agradaba.

Había estado tan ocupada observando al compañero de Jackson que no se percató de que algo había cambiado hasta que dejó de oír los cuchicheos, parecía que estaban decidiendo el destino del cíclope.

-Tyson, – los corrigió Percy Jackson- él tiene nombre, y es Tyson.

-Como decía, _eso –_ enfatizó Tántalos – no puede quedarse aquí, el campamento es solo para hijos de dioses y _eso _es un monstruo.

El cuchicheo volvió a hacerse presente en forma de acuerdos y aceptación de parte de casi todos los campistas. Arela volteó a ver a Silena, y se decepcionó al ver que su consejera apoyaba a Tántalos; los cíclopes tenían mala reputación pero ese era tan solo un bebé ¿qué daño hacía dejar que se quedara?

De nuevo fue el silencio lo que trajo a Arela a la realidad, miró hacia Tyson. Si ella fuera una caricatura su boca habría caído hasta el piso y –probablemente- habría roto el suelo hasta llegar al Inframundo.

Sobre Tyson había un brillante tridente verde que él trataba de atraparlo con sus manos sin lograrlo, el ojo de Tyson brillaba con más fuerza ante el símbolo sobre su cabeza. Eso solo había pasado una vez, cuando Percy fue reclamado por Poseidón hacía dos años atrás. Probablemente nadie habría dicho una palabra por mucho más tiempo pero Tántalos habló avieso.

-¡Ja! ¡Un monstruo como familia, podemos ver el parecido!

Inapropiado, cruel, innecesario, de mal gusto. Arela podía pensar en más adjetivos para calificar ese comentario pero todos los demás decidieron elegir "gracioso" porque las carcajadas se oían hasta el Bosque.

Mientras tanto Tyson seguía ajeno del hecho que era el motivo de burla de todo el campamento y seguía tratando de atrapar con sus dos enormes manos el tridente que comenzaba a desaparecer sobre su cabeza.

Arela enfureció al darse cuenta de que Jackson parecía abochornado y dispuesto a salir corriendo ante la primera oportunidad que se le diera ¡cómo se atrevía! ¡Era su hermano! ¿Cómo podía estar avergonzado de él?

Entonces una voz en su cabeza le gritó: ¡hipócrita! Pues eso era lo mismo que sentía ella cuando sus hermanos y hermanas decían cosas… no del todo brillantes que ella consideraba elementales pero en cambio sabían los chismes de todos los artistas de Hollywood.

Miró a todos sus hermanos, uno por uno, terminando con Silena. Se dio cuenta de que era verdad, había estado tan empeñada en ver los defectos, lo que no le gustaba de sus hermanos pero no se había tomado la molestia de verlos de otra manera que no fuera "los niños bobos y superficiales" que siempre se había topado en la escuela. Tal vez era tiempo de dejar de ser cruel con ellos sin motivo y tratar de llevarse bien con todos.

[…]

_Silena, los Stoll, Jeremy y Annie corrían junto a ella, de vez en cuando volteaban hacia atrás sin lograr ver nada sospechoso o peligroso, mas que los árboles del bosque; aun así seguían corriendo. Algo peligroso estaba tras ellos, lo sentían y la mejor manera de salvar el pejello era correr hasta que supieran a qué exactamente se estaban enfrentando._

_Arela volteó una vez más y por fin consiguió ver algo: lestrigiones. Y eran muchos, había leído sobre ellos pero eran más horrendos en persona que lo que jamás se imaginó. Tenían forma humanoide, un poco más altos que el promedio pero sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje que quitaba cualquier duda de que no fueran humanos, todo su cuerpo era puro músculo mientras que sus manos y pies tenían uñas tan afiladas y largas que casi parecían garras._

_Silena había desaparecido, pero ¿cómo? Había estado ahí hasta hace un segundo y no la había oído gritar. Volvió su vista hacia el frente, siguió corriendo. Apretaba fuertemente el arco contra su costado y sentía el carcaj de flechas botar en su espalda._

_Un lestrigión rugió, se oía demasiado cerca, volvió la vista. Los Stoll no estaban. No se detuvo._

_¿Dónde estaban todos? Evitó mirar hacia atrás tanto como pudo para que tanto Jeremy como Annie siguieran ahí. Tras saltar los últimos arbustos y esquivar unos cuantos árboles Arela dio contra una gran pared de piedra, miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que había topado contra una de las pequeñas montañas que se veían desde lejos en el campamento ¿tanto habían corrido?_

_Los lestrigiones no eran muy sutiles y podía decir que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran. Evaluó sus posibilidades de escalar la pared, no había ninguna pues carecía de puntos de apoyo. Renuente volteó hacia atrás._

_Annie y Jeremy habían desaparecido, los lestrigiones estaban en su lugar. No perdió el tiempo y se preparó para disparar aunque sabía que era imposible. La flecha salió volando hacia uno de los siete lestrigiones. Le dio en el ojo y éste aulló de dolor mientras que los demás se precipitaban hacia ella._

[…]

Arela despertó agitada. Un sueño. Eso no era ningún consuelo, los sueños de los semidioses eran a menudo presagios pero nunca se había tenido uno tan vívido y horrible. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Dejó la cama, se puso una bata encima del pijama y salió. Vagó por un tiempo sin rumbo fijo y sin pensamiento alguno en su cabeza, era buena para eso. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la bahía y que a lo lejos había alguien. Era muy grande, eso se notaba, y si sus instintos no le fallaban ese era Tyson, el novato del campamento.

Se acercó despacio y tomó asiento en el tronco que estaba junto a la piedra en la que estaba sentado él. Por un momento no dijeron nada simplemente se quedaron viendo.

-Hola niña bonita – le dijo él – yo, Tyson.

Arela sonrió, definitivamente era un bebé, todavía no podía hablar del todo bien.

-Hola niño grande, me llamo Arela – respondió dulcemente, no lo podía evitar, algo en él le provocaba ternura.

Tyson sonrió y comenzó a hacerle preguntas –algunas veces tan mal planteadas que Arela se desesperaba un poco cuando no lograba entenderle- y respondió a todas ellas. Pasaron un rato agradable hasta que le tocó el turno a ella de preguntar.

-¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

El brillo del ojo de Tyson se apagó un poco y Arela se dio cuenta que probablemente no hablaría de eso hasta que ella no le dijera algo igual de personal que lo que él se negaba a decir. Se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención.

-Yo tuve una pesadilla, la peor que he tenido en toda mi vida, mis amigos desaparecían y yo me quedaba sola enfrentando una gran amenaza – hizo una pausa –. Y no podía con ella, me ganaba.

Tyson guardó silencio por un rato, tanto que Arela pensaba que no respondería a su pregunta o que la había olvidado. Ella suspiró y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Sabes Tyson? Tengo que volver a la cabaña, fue muy lindo conocerte y…

-Percy – _entonces, no lo había olvidado_, pensó Arela – no… no quererme.

Una gran lágrima comenzó a formarse en su ojo, ella volvió a tomar asiento.

-Yo querer a Percy, ser… es mi hermano – se corrigió a sí mismo – yo quererlo mucho pero él…

-También te quiere – le aseguró Arela aunque ella no estaba segura de que así fuera- es solo que es un poco difícil para él aceptar que de repente tiene un hermano, otra familia de la que no sabía nada.

Él seguía sin parecer muy convencido.

-Mira, si Percy en realidad no te quisiera ¿te habría dejado dormir en su cabaña?

Tyson negó con su cabeza, Arela se felicitó por ese pequeño paso.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! Siempre que pasa algo nuevo tardamos un poco en acostumbrarnos y en decidir si es bueno o no así que ¿quieres saber qué puedes hacer? – Tyson asintió vigorosamente haciendo que Arela sonriera. – Tienes que hacerle ver que el que tú estés con él es algo bueno.

-¿Cómo?

Ups, en eso no había pensado. Permaneció un momento callada hasta que se le ocurrió una pequeña cosa, probablemente no fuera mucho pero peor es nada.

-Percy siempre sale último en la limpieza y decoración de la cabaña, y si eso pasa tienes un castigo, puedes ayudarle con eso.

-¿Cómo?

Otra vez.

-Pues… yo te digo mañana ¿sí? Incluso te ayudo, la revisión de cabañas es en dos días y Silena va a hacer de jueza, es mi amiga así que conozco sus gustos, yo te digo como qué puedes hacer y ¡listo! La cabaña será perfecta y Percy se dará cuenta de que tenía razón, que tú eres bueno.

-¿Y me querrá?- Preguntó, su único ojo lleno de esperanza.

_Más le vale o le romperé todos los huesos, _pensó Arela.

-Claro que sí – respondió en lugar de sus violentos pensamientos -¿confías en mí?

-Sí, niña bonita.

-Excelente, entonces vuelve a tu cabaña.

Tyson no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, Arela lo vio marcharse corriendo y levantando algunas piedras ante su paso. Rió un poco y luego se dirigió a su cabaña, no sin antes darle una mirada al bosque, preguntándose qué tanto de su sueño sería realidad y qué tanto serían símbolos.

Solo esperaba seguir viva.

_Alegres pensamientos,_ rodó los ojos internamente al tiempo que seguía su camino hacia su cómoda y cálida cama. Las Parcas habían comenzado su juego.

* * *

Hola, espero les guste, es mi primer fanfic de PJ, y Tyson es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Todavía no está terminado, originalmente era un one-shot pero creo que lo separaré en tres partes o quizá dos. Comenten, agreguen a favoritos, denle "follow", me harían muy feliz.

Nos vemos :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad intelectual de Rick Riordan, excepto Arela, Annie y Jeremy, esos son todos míos ;D


	2. Misión

**Misión**

Arela estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran salido bien, Tyson parecía feliz con su hermano y Jackson ya no parecía un idiota redomado cuando estaba a su alrededor; si bien seguía un poco incómodo con tener a un cíclope como hermano al menos ahora hacía un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con Tyson.

Silena le había dado el premio a la mejor cabaña –cosa que nunca había pasado- y ahora Jackson podía disfrutar de su cena sin tener que pensar después en cuántos platos tendría que lavar después. Arela sabía que a pesar de que todos tomaran a Silena por tonta en realidad no lo era, y por eso mismo la miró sospechosamente durante todo el desayuno, ella _sabía_ algo pero no tenía pruebas. Si Arela era atrapada ayudando a otras cabañas la podrían castigar, eso no era algo que le preocupara a ella pues Silena la estimaba demasiado para hacer eso… o al menos eso esperaba.

Todo el día estuvo tensa, esperando que alguien –o incluso Tyson por error- dijera que había ayudado pero eso no pasó. Cuando fue la hora de la cena ya estaba completamente relajada e incluso entablaba una conversación con otra hermana suya que no era Silena, se llamaba Malva. Un nombre un tanto extraño pero Arela tampoco era común así que no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

Después de la cena Arela se dirigía a su cabaña cuando Tyson la alcanzó y le dijo en voz baja.

-Gracias a niña bonita, Percy está feliz – dijo él, evidentemente más feliz de lo que Jackson podría estar.

-De nada – dijo sonriendo porque la seguía llamado "niña bonita".- ¿Cómo van las cosas aparte de eso?

-Percy juega a las escondidas con Tyson – dijo él feliz.

-Apuesto a que sí – dijo Arela con sarcasmo y fulminando con la mirada a Jackson por la espalda. Nunca volteó el muy idiota. –Bueno Tyson, estoy segura de que pronto van a jugar a otras cosas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y te va a gustar más que las escondidas, solo dale tiempo, un nuevo hermano no es fácil de asimilar, sé de lo que hablo – dijo ella pensando en cuando llegó al campamento y se encontró con trece hermanos y hermanas. – Nos vemos Tyson.

-Adiós niña bonita.

-Dime Arela.

* * *

Jackson parecía no ser tan idiota después de todo y Arela se sintió mal por haber pensado tan mal de él, después de una semana se comportaba excelente con Tyson y ella ya no necesitó consolar o darle consejos al cíclope bebé.

Con ese problema –que ni siquiera era de ella- pudo concentrarse más en hacerle caso a Silena y socializar con sus hermanos. Ya no extrañaba tanto a los Stoll, Jeremy y Annie, ahora sus hermanos también eran sus amigos y eso le agradaba mucho. Incluso les había dejado que la maquillaran un poco unos días, el cambio le había sentado bien y los Stoll y Jeremy se habían quedado con la boca abierta; Annie la había halagado y dado un codazo a los demás para que reaccionaran y no se avergonzaran más.

Todo pasó con relativa tranquilidad hasta que anunciaron que habría una competencia de carruajes, Arela no estaba interesada en participar –al igual que casi todos sus hermanos- pero era emocionante la perspectiva de una actividad nueva que no fuera "atrapa la bandera". Seguro sería divertido.

Podían ser dos personas por equipo y por alguna clase de pelea Annabeth Chase y Percy Jackson no serían equipo, por lo que la siguiente opción para compañero de Jackson fue Tyson, naturalmente. Arela tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso, por una parte era algo bueno que Jackson incluyera a su hermano y por otro lado… sentía que a él no le agradaba del todo la idea de estar anclado con Tyson.

Y de nuevo, su opinión por el más idiota hijo de Poseidón cambió para mal. Jackson en serio necesitaba bajarse del gran pedestal dorado en el que lo tenían todos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó el día de la carrera no hubo tanto problema con Jackson como Arela creía, tal vez porque Tyson, realmente era bueno en todo el asunto de la carrera. El carruaje que había hecho era increíble, y sin lugar a dudas el mejor que había en todo el Campamento. La carrera, de hecho, era emocionante, Arela se había sentado con Malva y sus viejos amigos, y todos gritaban emocionados. Las cosas se pusieron un poco rudas pero no importaba, en realidad era mejor de esa manera.

Arela estaba feliz de que Tyson siguiera en la carrera, incluso le había salvado el trasero a Jackson, por lo cual estaba doblemente feliz e incluso había gritado "¡EN TU CARA IDIOTA!" en el calor del momento, sus amigos la miraron extrañados pero no comentaron nada.

Entonces pasó algo muy extraño. Monstruos invadieron la carrera y el caos se desató.

* * *

Arela se había defendido bien pero entre la ola de pánico había perdido el equilibrio y había sido pisoteada un poco, los Stoll, Jeremy y Annie con su ingenio habían encontrado la manera de salir solo con unos cuantos rasguños, pero Malva no había sido tan afortunada y todavía estaba siendo atendida por los hijos de Apolo. Arela había querido estar a su lado pero Silena había sido tajante y la mandó en representación suya con Chirón, ella se sintió tan extrañamente halagada al oír eso.

Claro que después de un rato quería estar en cualquier lugar menos con Chirón, quería ignorar las malas noticias que había oído.

El Árbol de Thalía estaba muriendo, dejándolos desprotegidos contra todos los monstruos que podrían venir en busca de semidioses que comer o simplemente matar. Eso le hizo recordar su sueño: los lestrigiones despedazándola. Arela tenía miedo de no sobrevivir.

En ese momento pasó el sr. D y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo un poco celosa, él no tenía que preocuparse por morir. Y como siempre, parecía que no le podía importar nada de lo que ocurría, pero Arela sabía que él tenía dos hijos en el campamento, seguramente no podía ser tan insensible como para no preocuparse por ellos ¿o sí?

Por alguna razón Arela volteó hacia el cielo y se preguntó si a alguno de sus padres les importaría si murieran, si los ayudarían a sobrellevar esta crisis o si los dejarían solos. Fue entonces cuando oyó a Chirón decir "hay que consultar al Oráculo", y Arela frunció el ceño y volteó hacia el piso. Eso sería toda la ayuda que obtendrían de ellos. Y ella sabía cómo iba a terminar todo.

* * *

Con un sorprendente giro de eventos, Clarisse de la Rue fue la elegida del Oráculo, y Arela no pudo sentirse más que aliviada porque eso significaba que Jackson no iría, y si él no iba, Tyson tampoco. Tyson estaría a salvo.

O eso fue lo que pensó. Hasta que Tyson vino a buscarla. Al principio no sospechó nada porque el bebé cíclope estaba balbuceando acerca de lo maravilloso que era su hermano Percy y lo mucho que se había divertido en la carrera, aunque habían llegado esos pájaros feos y arruinaron todo. Arela no podía evitar sonreír ante eso, la percepción de Tyson era tan inocente, incluso ante uno de los momentos más terroríficos que Arela jamás había vivido, él seguía viendo únicamente el hecho de que Percy por fin se hubiera divertido con él.

Y entonces Arela sintió que había algo más, algo que Tyson que no le contaba, y aunque no logró que le dijera qué era, ella lo iba a averiguar.

Por eso, Arela lo siguió, fue muy fácil que no la notara pues tenía los pies ligeros y él pisaba muy fuerte, además de que nunca volteó para atrás. Cuando ella vio a Annabeth Chase y a Percy Jackson juntos supo que planeaban irse detrás de Clarisse la Rue.

No era asunto, realmente no lo era pero Tyson era su amigo, y la preocupaba. Así que antes de que los alcanzara Arela lo paró y él volteó hacia ella.

-Tyson, no vayas con ellos va a ser peligroso –trató de decirle.

Tyson la miró. Su único ojo brillaba, y paseaba entre Percy (que seguía discutiendo con Annabeth y no los había visto todavía) y ella.

-Percy me necesita, -dijo conjugando correctamente.

Arela quería decirle tantas cosas para convencerlo, para que se me mantuviera a salvo, pero había un brillo y una ansiedad en su mirada. Abrió la boca, y la cerró ¿a caso si Annie, Jeremy, los Stoll o Silena la necesitaran ella sería capaz de dejarlos solos? Y suspiró, lo abrazó y sintió su fuerza y ternura.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también, niña bonita.

* * *

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior **anonima y Guest, **también muchas gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos o follow. Siento no haber seguido la historia, se me fue la inspiración y se me olvidó qué iba a poner en los siguientes capítulos. Como había dicho esto va a ser corto, tal vez uno o dos capítulos más. Espero les guste :D**


End file.
